


need you baby, like I breathe you, baby

by persephoneggsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Hung Victor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, M/M, Marathon Sex, Offscreen Somnophilia, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Rut, Size Kink, Top Victor Nikiforov, smut written by an asexual virgin, there's a lack of Rut fic in the omegaverse so what's up y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: After Yuuri moves to Saint Petersburg, Victor announces that he’s going to stop taking his suppressants. Which means, after a few months, he’ll go into a Rut. And since it will be Victor’s first Rut in a long while, it’s going to be a rough one. Yuuri is ready for it.Or at least, he hopes he is.





	need you baby, like I breathe you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lana Del Rey's "Fucked My Way Up to the Top". and special thanks to Lily for helping me choose that lmao
> 
> I talked about this fic on twitter like, three months ago and I've just now finished it ahahaha

* * *

 

“ _Zolotse?”_

Yuuri glances up from Makkachin’s face to see Victor, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. Yuuri is on the bed, both of his hands buried in Makkachin’s fluffy coat, still dressed in his pajamas.

It’s a rare lazy day for the two of them; they’ve only just finished moving Yuuri in, and on top of reorganizing Victor’s things to make space for Yuuri’s, they’ve also had to arrange a practice schedule with Yakov, negotiate with sponsors (apparently more brands are taking an interest in Yuuri), and prepare for the Russian and Japanese Nationals, which are just weeks away.

Yuuri smiles at Victor, who smiles back, but there’s a certain… uneasiness in his eyes that makes Yuuri sit up a little straighter, furrowing his brow in worry.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, as Victor pushes off the doorframe and walks over to the bed. He sits beside Yuuri, sparing Makkachin a soft pat on the head before looking his fiancé in the eye.

“Well, I was just… thinking.” Victor takes a deep breath. “I want to stop taking my suppressants.”

Yuuri blinks. It’s definitely not what he expected to hear.

Since the first day Victor came to Hasetsu, he confided in Yuuri that he was going to take Rut suppressants for the duration of his training. He wanted to dedicate all of his attention to coaching Yuuri, he said. And at first, Yuuri admired his work ethic. Everyone knew that Rut suppressants worked a little differently from their Heat counterparts, and in some Alphas, they were known to cause nausea and exhaustion. They certainly weren’t recommended for full-time use.

And yet Victor persisted, smiling brightly when Yuuri voiced his concerns about it. He’d spotted the Russian Alpha looking pale sometimes, and he’d seen the bags under his eyes, likely the result of countless sleepless nights. Even when they grew closer, and started what Yuuri at first hesitated to call a romantic relationship (a fact that he now embraces whole-heartedly), Victor refused to stop taking his suppressants.

It caused something of an… incident to occur when Yuuri’s first Heat reared its ugly head. Omega Heat suppressants generally worked better, but in Yuuri’s case, he was advised to let his Heat occur naturally every few months to make sure his body was still in top condition for certain… reproductive purposes.

And since it was a little-known secret that Yuuri _did_ want to have a family someday, he complied.

Just after the Cup of China, he told Victor that he’d like to spend his Heat with him, and the Alpha was overjoyed. It went well – fantastic, even, but right after Yuuri’s Heat broke, Victor fainted on top of him, which led to an embarrassing trip to the emergency room. Apparently, Victor’s Alpha instincts responded _very_ strongly to Yuuri’s Heat, and his body tried to trigger an early Rut, only to be blocked by the suppressants. The conflicting pheromones thus caused Victor to collapse.

Yuuri remembers being thoroughly embarrassed as the doctor chided them. Well, he was mostly chiding Victor, but Yuuri was there for every second of it. But all Victor did was ask if it was too dangerous for him to continue taking the suppressants – after all, the competition season wasn’t over yet, and Yuuri’s Heat had set them back by a week.

In the end, Victor was given a weaker grade of the medication, which resulted in slightly less nausea, and a lot more horniness. Which was fine; they could both handle (and if fact preferred) frequent sex. Just not right before Yuuri was set to skate. But true to his word, Victor remained on his suppressants all the way through the Grand Prix Finals, and even a little afterwards.

Although, he’s apparently done with them now.

“I’m surprised you kept taking them after Barcelona,” admits Yuuri, once he’s recovered from his shock.

Victor shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, I thought about stopping then… But then I decided to come back, and then you were coming to live here, and everything’s been so busy I figured it was best to keep holding it off. You know, until we had a bit more free time.”

“Okay,” the Omega scoots closer to Victor. His heart does an involuntary flip when Victor leans against him, silvery head resting on his shoulder. “So, we’re going to have some free time, then?”

“Mmhm. I was thinking after the Nationals. Our next competition after that won’t be for another few months.”

Yuuri nods slowly, face heating up. It’s actually going to happen, he realizes. He may or may not let out a soft, shaky exhale at the thought.

Victor shifts, raising his head to stare at Yuuri.

“Yuuri? Are you alright with that?”

“I-I… Oh, yeah,” Yuuri ducks his head, mortified. “It’s just… I can’t believe it’s finally happening, that’s all.”

His Alpha gives him a sardonic smile. “Believe me, _zolotse,_ no one is as relieved as I am. But…” he trails off, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s smaller frame.

Yuuri frowns. “Vitya?”

“Yuuri,” he says seriously, locking eyes with his mate. “You should know, my Ruts… They get intense. And… there are other factors to take into account.”

Yuuri shifts in Victor’s arms. “What other factors?”

“It’s been a while since my last proper Rut; the doctor said it might last longer than usual, to help reacclimate my biology... And _you,_ Yuuri. I’m so fucking attracted to you I’m afraid I might lose control and hurt you.”

The look on Victor’s face is so solemn, almost _grave._ Yuuri’s hand reaches up before he even realizes it’s moving, and he cups the side of Victor’s face with a gentle touch.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” he says quietly. “And, even if you did, I wouldn’t mind.”

Victor blinks incredulously. “Yuuri, you can’t say that without knowing - !”

“I hurt you during my Heat,” Yuuri interrupts, giving Victor a stern glare. “I felt awful about it, but you didn’t mind it, right?”

“That’s…” Victor deflates, sighing. “That’s different, Yuuri. You scratched up my back and bit me, that was all.”

“I drew _blood,_ Victor!” Yuuri shouts, bristling.

“And I could do much worse.” A tight frown pulls at Victor’s mouth. “Yuuri, you might not _just_ bleed. You might bruise and ache and _cry,_ and I… I don’t know if I can put you through that.”

Annoyed, Yuuri blurts without pausing to think. “Well, what if I _want_ all that?!”

Victor freezes. So does Yuuri. The only being in the room that seems capable of movement is Makkachin, who glances at her two stock-still masters for a few seconds before hopping off the bed. They hear her paws scrabble against the floor as she leaves the room.

Finally, after what a few more moments, Victor speaks. He’s adorably wide-eyed, mouth parted with shock, though Yuuri knows he’s in no better state.

“Y-You… what?”

Yuuri whimpers, ducking his head again, this time burying it in the nape of Victor’s neck. He mostly doesn’t want to look Victor in the eye right now, but also, Victor’s scent is strongest there, and that always helps him calm down.

“Yuuri,” the Alpha urges gently.  “Yuuri, please?”

“…” With embarrassment clear on his face, Yuuri peers up at his mate, meeting those cerulean eyes, which are filled with concern and a touch of intrigue. “I’m not turned off by the idea of you hurting me. In fact, I… I think about it. A lot.”

Victor gawks. “Are you serious?”

“Oh God,” Yuuri buries his face again, causing Victor to startle. “This was a normal day. How did we wind up talking about this?”

“My question is why we haven’t talked about this before,” remarks Victor. “Yuuri, please look at me.”

With one hand, Victor raises Yuuri’s face by the chin, resting his thumb on the Omega’s plump, pink bottom lip. Yuuri’s cheeks are a pleasing rosy shade, but his brows are still furrowed with humiliation. Victor presses a chaste kiss to his forehead in an attempt to lighten the mood, and it works moderately well, as he feels Yuuri’s body relax against him.

“You want me to hurt you?” he persists.

Yuuri licks his lips nervously before responding. “I… like the idea,” he admits. “I-I used to read old stories about it… Alphas who would overpower their Omegas and… a-and just _use_ them. Make them hurt, call them names… It was exciting for me to think about, but every other Omega I knew thought it was demeaning.  So I just kept it to myself…”

“Oh, _zolotse.”_ Victor pulls him in closer, which quite frankly, is astounding. There’s barely any space between them now, but that suits them just fine. The Alpha rubs Yuuri’s back in strong, soothing strokes. “I never would’ve guessed. You keep managing to surprise me.”

Yuuri’s response is slightly muffled by way of his face being buried into Victor’s neck. “Yeah, well… N-Now that you know…”

“You really want it?”

“ _Yes,_ Vitya, for god’s sake.”

“Okay, okay,” Victor chuckles. “We’ll do it. But, I still want to make sure you’re prepared for the worst.”

Yuuri hums. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Well, for starters…”

 

* * *

 

Weeks pass, as do the Russian and Japanese Nationals, which occur in quick succession of one another. It’s a hectic few weeks for Victor and Yuuri, but in between practice, competing, and interviews, they still manage to find time for their preparations.

Firstly, Victor has a mini fridge installed in their bedroom. It made Yuuri raise an eyebrow, since it looks more than a little out of place there, but he understands its function. If Victor’s Rut is going to be anything like he says, Yuuri’s likely not going to be able to leave the room for a while, so having food and water close by is smart. And if Alphas are at all like Omegas during their Heat, Victor will be more focused on his pleasure than his other base needs, meaning it will fall to Yuuri to make sure he stays hydrated and relatively well-fed. Yuuri is determined to do so; Victor had done the same for him, and he wants to repay the favor in any way he can.

They’ve got Georgi as Makkachin’s dogsitter for the duration of Victor’s Rut (they estimated two weeks – just to be safe), and Yakov has taken it upon himself to handle the media without them even needing to ask. Of course the skating community is going to notice two of its biggest icons sudden disappearance from social media and public appearances, so to avoid the embarrassment of having to make a formal Rut announcement (as some of their peers are known to do), Yakov will hold them back until it’s all done.

They’ve also got Mila on standby as Yuuri’s ‘panic button’. Meaning, if he decides Victor’s gone too far, he’ll text her to handle the subsequent fallout. As an Omega, Yuuri knows he can’t fight Victor off physically. Mila is the only other Alpha at the rink that can match Victor in strength, lives close enough to get to their apartment quickly, and plus, she was more than happy to help.

(Truth be told, they were going to ask Yuri to do it, but then they figured the younger Alpha would just act disgusted at having to interrupt them during sex. Actually, when Yuri found out about it after the fact, he was mostly offended they didn’t even pretend to ask him first. He’s known them longer than _Mila,_ and he would have loved the opportunity to kick Victor’s ass, thank you.)

Anyway, everything was set. Shortly after the Nationals, with a gold medal each added to their respective trophy cases, Victor stops taking his suppressants, and all they can do after that is wait.

They don’t wait long.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri wakes up, it’s still dark outside. The bedroom is illuminated only by the pale moonlight streaming in through the windows. Yuuri groans, shifting to get comfortable again, when he realizes something is pressing against him from behind.

It’s Victor.

More accurately, the Alpha is clinging to Yuuri, his front glued to the Omega’s back. His arms are tightly wound around Yuuri’s waist, and his mouth is pressing feather-light kisses to Yuuri’s neck. But perhaps most importantly, Victor is grinding his crotch against his mate’s ass. Yuuri can feel the hard line of Victor’s cock rub against him, and he moans lightly in response. This appears to encourage Victor, who starts grinding harder.

“Yuuri,” he murmurs into his skin. “Yuuri, _zolotse,_ it’s starting… I-I…”

Though he’s still shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, Yuuri manages to grin. He places his hands on top of Victor’s and pushes his ass back, meeting his Alpha’s thrust, making them both whimper at the sensation.

“Do it, Vitya,” he whispers. “I’m ready. Put it in.”

And Yuuri isn’t lying when he says he’s ready. For the past couple of days, they’ve made sure that Yuuri has been properly stretched; i.e., he’s been wearing a sizeable plug in his ass for almost two full days now. It had been uncomfortable for a bit, but it wasn’t like Yuuri was leaving the house like that, and he knew it was necessary.

When Yuuri was younger, he used to look up pictures of naked Alphas on the internet and just _stare,_ captivated by the size of their dicks, which were easily bigger than his own. He’d fantasize about having an Alpha one day with an enormous cock, one that would fill him up so completely he’d never want it to leave.

And of course, Victor Nikiforov ended up being gifted in _that_ category as well.

Victor’s cock is a beautiful thing, thick enough that he needs two hands just to jerk him off, and with a bulbous head that hits Yuuri’s prostate _just_ right. He’d actually taken a ruler to it once, much to Victor’s amusement, and audibly moaned when he realized it was eight inches – and that was just when it was _soft._ When hard, it grew another three. And to top it all off, Victor’s balls are gorgeous; round, smooth, and fitting perfectly in the palms of Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri is still not convinced he didn’t die and go to heaven. A heaven where his longtime idol fucks him silly with his perfect dick.

It’s that same dick Yuuri feels twitching against his ass now, until Victor moves away suddenly to tug down his briefs, and then Yuuri’s own, leaving them both very much naked. Yuuri automatically rolls onto his stomach, shoving a pillow under his hips for leverage as Victor shifts behind him, tossing away their clothes. Then, without another word, Victor grabs the plug and pulls it out. Yuuri gasps, but he’s not empty for long; Victor grabs the bottle of lube they’d left out on the bedside drawer, pours a handful into his palm, and rubs it onto his cock, hissing as his hand spreads the slick substance around.

Then Yuuri feels the head pressing against his entrance. He bites his lip, anticipatory. They’re moving about as fast as Victor warned him – Yuuri’s cock isn’t even fully hard yet, and he’s barely leaking slick. But as Victor starts to push in, Yuuri knows it won’t be long until he’s completely erect. It won’t even be that long until he comes for the first time. Even then, it doesn’t matter.

The next few days aren’t about Yuuri’s pleasure. This is all about Victor. For the foreseeable future, Yuuri is just a toy for Victor to use, an item to get him off. The idea of it, of being nothing more than a receptacle for Victor’s cock and his seed, sends a thrill down Yuuri’s spine; without thinking, he pushes his ass back, swallowing more of his mate inside.

He feels Victor shudder above him. “ _Fuck,_ Yuuri… We’re supposed to go slow at first, remember?”

“I can’t help it,” Yuuri murmurs back, still pushing his hips back against Victor’s. He turns his head to look at the Alpha, finding him flushed red and gazing back at him with lust-filled eyes. “I love your cock, Vitya. I want it inside me, _now.”_

He sees more than hears Victor’s sharp intake of breath, the way his shoulders hitch slightly and the way his eyes go wide. Then, the Alpha slowly smirks, hands coming up to grip Yuuri’s hips.

“You really don’t want to make this easy for yourself, do you?” he asks. “Fine. Starting now, Yuuri Katsuki, you’re. All. Mine.”

Victor punctuates the last three words with three punishing thrusts forwards; on the last one, his hips meet the plush swell of Yuuri’s ass as he bottoms out. Yuuri lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when he feels himself get filled. Pain and pleasure sear through his body, and he can’t decide which one he loves more.

Shaking, he reaches for his belly with one hand. He can feel the bulge in his stomach caused by Victor’s dick. He palms it and moans again. Above him, he hears Victor chuckle darkly. The Alpha leans down, breath tickling the shell of Yuuri’s ear, and he whispers something to him.

“I hope you’re ready, _zolotse.”_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri thought he was. He really, honestly did.

He and Victor had been having sex for _months_ before this; he knew what his partner liked and vice-versa. But evidently, Victor had quite a few more surprises in store for his Omega.

He’s fucked faster and harder than ever before, Victor pounding into him with a terrifying single-mindedness. Victor only grunts and growls, reminding Yuuri of no better than an animal, not even able to string together coherent sentences.

Not that Yuuri is any better; the wet squelch of lube and slapping of sweat-soaked skin is drowned out only by the Omega’s embarrassingly loud wails and moans.

He’s not even sure how long it’s been since they’ve started. Maybe hours, considering the fact that it’s starting to grow bright outside, though the sun hasn’t yet risen. Victor’s come multiple times already, of that Yuuri is certain. His belly feels distended and swollen with the loads Victor has released inside him… He hasn’t pulled out even once.

As for Yuuri, well. There’s a sizable puddle under him that he knows is completely ruining the bedsheets, a combination of sweat, slick, and his own come.

It’s honestly a miracle Yuuri can even think about the soiled bedsheets, though.

His eyes roll back in his head as Victor easily pushes his fifth knot past the rim of Yuuri’s poor, abused hole. Yuuri feels another warm rush surge into him, and he swears he can feel his belly grow larger – it’s meant to be an imitation of pregnancy, a little sneak-peak of what Yuuri would look like full of Victor’s pups.

Disconcertingly, it’s that idea, bearing Victor’s children, that makes Yuuri come nearly simultaneously, muffling his scream into his pillow.

After what feels like another eternity, Victor pulls out. He flops onto his back, panting heavily, and Yuuri holds back a whine from the empty feeling now chilling his entire body. Slowly, Yuuri adjusts his position, so that he now sits up on his knees. He glances at Victor – who’s still panting, but his eyes are closed – and then puts a hand on his stomach. It bulges, stretched skin smooth against Yuuri’s palm.

Aside from that, he doesn’t feel as numb as he thinks he should be. It hurts to move his hips, of course, but he thinks he can manage the short walk to the bathroom. With one more look at Victor, who’s now apparently asleep, Yuuri steels himself and slides off the bed.

He wobbles, knees threatening to buck out from under him, but luckily he keeps himself upright. Yuuri sighs and walks – waddles, to be more precise – to their en suite bathroom.

Catching a glance of himself in the mirror, Yuuri can’t help but gasp.

In addition to the swollen belly, Victor’s littered his mate with bites and bruises that show easily on Yuuri’s pale skin. His neck and shoulders are covered with red and purple hickies, his hips show the exact shape of Victor’s hands in the form of faint red marks. Little welts where Victor dug in his nails sting when Yuuri brushes his fingers against them. Yuuri feels slick starts to trickle down his leg.

He looks completely and utterly _claimed._

Yuuri swallows thickly and hurriedly makes his way to the toilet.

A few minutes later, he emerges. Despite his best attempts at clean-up, he still looks wrecked. At the very least, his belly has returned to its normal size (having pushed out the veritable flood of Victor’s seed out of his hole while on the toilet) but there’s nothing he can do about the marks.

Yuuri’s not sure he wants the marks to go away, honestly.

He returns to the bedroom, pausing to observe the mess they’ve made. Indeed, the bedsheets are beyond repair. Luckily, they foresaw this, and the ones covering their bed are cheap, and not the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets Victor favors.

Victor is still asleep, so Yuuri turns to the mini-fridge and digs out two sets of water bottles and energy bars. He sets aside a set for Victor for when he awakes. Yuuri sits gingerly beside Victor’s sleeping form and starts eating, grateful for the respite.

He only makes it halfway through his energy bar when Victor wakes up.

Yuuri hadn’t even heard him move, but in a flash he’s grabbed by his hair and thrown down across the bed. Gasping, Yuuri tries to regain his wits, but Victor looms over him, the hungry, almost feral look still in his eye, and he ignores his Omega’s halted calls of ‘wait’ and ‘Victor!’ as he spreads his legs and plunges his cock back inside.

On instinct, Yuuri wants to go lax and let Victor have his way with him ( _again,_ his mind supplies helpfully, and the reminder only serves to make Yuuri’s body get hot and wet all over again), but a stronger instinct manages to beat it out; namely, the instinct to take care of his mate.

Victor trusted him to make sure he doesn’t starve or get dehydrated during their who-knows-how-long marathon. And by god, Yuuri’s not going to let him down.

With surprising strength, Yuuri manages to grab Victor by the shoulders and flip their positions – now _he’s_ the one on top, straddling the Alpha’s thighs as he pushes him back into the mattress. Yuuri shudders, partly because the action makes him sit on the entirety of Victor’s cock, and no matter how much they’ve fucked, he will never get used to its girth.

The other reason he shudders is because Victor bares his teeth and _growls_ at him. Which… he’s never done before. And Yuuri, distressingly, finds it really, _really_ hot. But he soldiers on, quite proud of his resolve.

“Vitya,” he calls, using his most soothing voice. It only works marginally, but at least Victor’s angry glare has lessened enough to encourage Yuuri to continue. “You need to eat. And drink. You’re not going to last the rest of your Rut if you don’t.”

Victor’s response is another agitated growl. He tries to surge up, but Yuuri, having foreseen this, stubbornly pins him back down.

“ _Eat,_ Vitya,” he orders more sternly. “Or I’m not moving.”

Victor grimaces, as if horrified by the very idea, and then, reluctantly, he looks at the bottle of water and energy bar lying on the bedside table. A pleased Yuuri hands them to him, and he also allows Victor to sit up so he can eat more easily.

It’s honestly a hilarious sight. There’s Yuuri, sitting naked on his fiancé’s dick, while said fiancé looks miserable, half-heartedly chewing his energy bar like it’s a chore to do so.

Yuuri sort of wants to tell him that the faster he eats, the faster they can get back to it, but he doesn’t want to risk Victor inhaling his food so fast that he chokes.

It only takes a few more minutes for Victor to polish off the bar. Unlike the food, the Alpha quickly takes the water bottle and chugs it, tossing aside the empty plastic an impressive half a minute later.

He grips Yuuri’s waist with eager hands, but to Yuuri’s confusion, he doesn’t start fucking him right away. Rather, Victor looks at him, eyebrows raised, as if to ask, _“Yes?”_

Yuuri gives his mate a kiss, and answers… by raising his hips and then bouncing back down on Victor’s cock.

A groan goes muffled when Victor smothers it against Yuuri’s mouth. His arms wrap around the smaller man, hands splayed out against his shoulder blades as the Omega rides him within an inch of his life.

Yuuri’s thighs are already burning from exertion. He’s about to slow down and suggest they flip again, when another sensation makes his mind go blank. Sharp stinging rakes down his back, making him gasp at the intensity of it – what on earth –

... Victor had scratched him. It’s obvious when Victor pulls his hands back, and red appears under his nails, so Yuuri knows he’s drawn blood. Not enough that it’s dripping down the Omega’s back, but still.

Before Yuuri can fully process it, he’s forcefully pushed onto his back – the contact makes the welts Victor inflicted more noticeable, and he whimpers at the pain.

Yuuri is flipped onto his stomach almost immediately.

Dazed, he barely registers Victor pushing back inside of him, but he _does_ feel something wet and firm lave against the welts. Victor’s tongue. It only lasts a few seconds before Victor starts another brutal pounding, but Yuuri feels an outpouring of fondness for his mate.

His Victor is still there, underneath the haze.

Yuuri smiles, then succumbs to the pleasure once more.

 

* * *

 

Time is almost certainly irrelevant to Yuuri by this point, but if he had to hazard a guess, they’ve probably been at it for four days or so. He wouldn’t put a lot of stock into that guess, however, since at some point, he’d _passed out,_ and he doesn’t know for how long.

Yuuri wakes to the late afternoon sun streaming in through the windows, and hears distantly the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. But his mind, still fogged over with exhaustion, doesn’t register what this means until his vision clears and he sees Victor towering over him, strong arms wrapped around the Omega’s middle as he continues to fuck into him.

Yuuri first observation, for some reason, is that his Alpha’s pace is slower. Meaning he must be getting tired at last. His second observation, more appropriately, is that he is sore and bruised and _sticky._

A great deal of come covers his chest and abdomen, though he can’t tell if most of it is Victor’s or his own. There’s also globs of it drying on his face, the taste of it lingering on his tongue, and he’d be willing to bet a fair amount was in his hair, too. That’s not to mention the wet puddle they’ve accumulated in the bed, which Yuuri happens to be lying on his back in. The swell in his belly is back, too.

Victor’s Rut apparently renders him a one-man bukkake; Yuuri groans weakly, both aroused and frustrated that he couldn’t have been awake to enjoy it.

Victor responds to the noise with a forceful _snap_ of his hips, earning a louder, more profane cry from the writhing Omega beneath him.

“You’re finally awake,” he comments, smirking down at his mate. The only signs that he’s even affected at all is the thin sheen of sweat covering his brow, and the slight breathlessness to his voice that would make Yuuri’s knees weak, if he were standing.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans. Or tries to. His tongue feels like it’s swollen in his mouth, so what comes out sounds more like, _“Vinunh…”_

Victor presses a surprisingly sweet kiss to Yuuri’s temple, even as he continues plunging his cock into Yuuri’s thoroughly wrecked entrance.

“You’ve been so good for me, _zolotse,”_ he says, pride in his tone. “So fucking good… My sweet, lovely little Omega, you were just made for this…”

Yuuri’s limbs feel like they’re made of lead. So as much as he’d like to, he can’t reach up and wrap his arms around Victor’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

So he lets Victor keep talking.

“If you weren’t so beautiful on the ice, I’d have you like _this,_ all day.” Victor nibbles at the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “You’d be my live-in cockslut. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri keens, but only because Victor is grinding his hips against his ass, the fat head of his cock now rubbing relentlessly against his prostate.

He hears Victor chuckle darkly. “You would, I know. Mm, can’t you just picture it? I’d get home from practice or a competition, still high on the adrenaline, and you’d be right here waiting for me. Your legs spread like a whore, hole gaping and leaking like it’s begging for my cock. I’d have you any way I wanted, in every room, on every surface, until you couldn’t walk or speak or do anything but squeeze around me like this.”

“V-Vi… Vity… ah…”

“Maybe I’d take you off your birth control,” he muses, ignoring Yuuri’s call. “That’s what the Omegas in those stories you like so much do, right? They’re just baby factories for their Alphas. How about it, Yuuri? You want to have my babies, don’t you?”

Yuuri is shaking, Victor’s words swirling around his head like a dizzying, thick mist. _Yes,_ he wants to shout, _yes, I want it. I want Victor’s pups…!_ But his voice is still lost to him, so all he can manage are pitiful mewls and gasps – luckily, Victor seems to get the message.

“Oh, you’d look so lovely, _moya lyubov,”_ he coos. “Swollen with our litter. And these would get huge, wouldn’t they?”

He removes one arm from Yuuri’s waist so he can cup the right side of the Omega’s chest with his palm. Yuuri’s hardened nipples rub against his skin, and with what little energy he has, Yuuri pushes his chest up, desperate for more friction.

Victor licks his lips. “I bet your milk would taste sweet, Yuuri. Everything about you is. You’ll let me taste it, won’t you?”

 _“Y-Yeeesss…”_ Yuuri finally gets out, eyes rolling up as he tosses his head back. “Yes, yes, yes…!”

He doesn’t see Victor’s smile – not a smug smirk or an amused grin, but a soft little curve, that lets his eyes fill with adoration and pride as he looks down on his mate.

But he does feel Victor’s lips as they cover his own, and he opens readily into the kiss.

Victor is murmuring against his lips, _“Yuuri,”_ and _“so good,”_ and “ _thank you,”_ but it all gives way to white noise when Yuuri comes for the nth time in god knows how many days, a wail ripped from his throat as Victor comes at the same time, flooding his channel with yet more of his seed, his knot swelling and plugging his darling Omega up.

Victor stops moving, his body collapsed over Yuuri. Yuuri’s glazed-over eyes stare blankly at the ceiling – their ceiling fan looks more like a blob, he notices, before he realizes that the rest of the room is going dark, too, and he closes his eyes, succumbing to sleep once more.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri wakes up this time, several things are different.

First, he’s in the guest bedroom.

Second, Makkachin is curled up by his side, sleeping peacefully.

Third, he’s clean and dressed in one of Victor’s sweaters – a big, fluffy maroon one, that Yuuri thinks Victor bought just so he could have Yuuri drowning in his scent.

He blinks wearily, but doesn’t dare to sit up. There’s a dull ache in his lower back that tells him straight away what a horrible idea that would be. So he turns his head towards the bedside table instead, to read the time on the digital clock.

Friday, 8:04 a.m.

Yuuri blinks. It’s been five days.

Before he can marvel, and maybe freak out a bit, Makkachin shuffles, blinking her beady eyes until she realizes that one of her masters is awake. With a happy bark, she barrels into him, covering his face with wet swipes of her tongue, and Yuuri’s awe is broken as he laughs at the poodle’s antics.

“Makka,” he rasps, only to be surprised by the roughness of his own voice. It sounds like he spent hours screaming without break.

The door opens, calling both Yuuri and Makkachin’s attention. A flustered-looking Victor appears in the room, holding aloft a tray laden with breakfast and a glass of water.

Yuuri’s stomach grumbles immediately.

With a small smile, Victor makes his way to the bed, and sets the tray down in front of Yuuri, though not before kissing the Omega’s cheek. Yuuri hums contentedly, and grabs the glass of water first.

“How are you feeling?” Victor asks softly, while Yuuri finishes the glass in just a few long gulps.

“Sore,” he admits. “But what about you?”

“I’m…” Amazingly, Victor flushes. “I’m great. Fantastic, actually. That was… something else, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles shyly. “I’m glad. How long was I asleep?”

“It’s been about… twelve hours, since the last round. I woke up a few hours before you and, uh, cleaned up.”

Yuuri hums again, starting in on his food. Makkachin rolls around on the bed, trying to bait him into giving her a few morsels.

“When did you get Makka?” Yuuri asks.

“I texted Georgi, he dropped her off. He almost threw up, actually.”

Yuuri gives him an odd look. “Why…?”

Victor scratches the back of his head. “I, um… Forgot to air out the apartment? So our scents were still really strong, and, well…”

The Omega grimaces. He’ll have to apologize to Georgi later. The Rut pheromones of an Alpha did _not_ smell great to other Alphas, much less those of a mated Alpha like Victor.

“Anyway,” Victor coughs. “I threw away the bedsheets, cleaned up the water bottles and bar wrappers… And then I gave you a quick bath and treated your wounds.”

“Wounds?” Yuuri pauses again. “What wounds?”

“You don’t…?” Victor looks stunned.

"I remember you scratching my back?" he offers.

“Yuuri, I bit you! And your legs were all torn up!”

Yuuri furrows his brow. Now that he thinks about it, there’s a more specific aching near the base of his neck, and if he flexes the muscles on his thighs –

A sharp pain rips through his leg, and he winces. Victor pitches forwards, wrapping his arms around Yuuri apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away…”

Yuuri immediately shakes his head. “No, you warned me. I wanted this, Victor. Don’t blame yourself.”

Victor frowns, like he’s not entirely convinced, so Yuuri tilts his chin up and kisses the Alpha until he feels the frown dissipate. It takes almost a minute, but he manages.

When they part, Victor swallows a lump in his throat and speaks again. “So… How much _do_ you remember, if not me hurting you…?”

Yuuri thinks for a moment. “I remember you wouldn’t eat unless I threatened you.”

Victor laughs a bit at that. “Well, it worked. Thank you for looking after me, _zolotse.”_

Yuuri tucks his head under his mate’s chin and smiles. “Anything for you, Vitya.”

They sit like that, for a while. Victor starts feeding Yuuri when it’s clear the Omega is still exhausted, and the fork has slipped one too many times from his grasp. When he finishes his plate, Victor takes the tray back to the kitchen, despite Yuuri’s avid – and sleepy – protests, though the Alpha returns moments later.

They’re both in the bed, wrapped around each other as protectively as only they could be, Makkachin at their feet, when Yuuri remembers something else.

“You wanted to taste my milk,” he murmurs, unprovoked, and Victor chokes on his own spit.

“Y-Yuuri, that was…” he flounders, but he stops when Yuuri shakes his head.

“You can,” he yawns. “When I get pregnant, you can.”

Victor stares incredulously. “ _When…?”_

Yuuri reaches up and gives his Alpha’s cheek a tired pat. “When we’re ready, Vitya.”

The last thing Yuuri sees before falling asleep yet again is Victor’s overcome, lovestruck expression.

And the last thing he hears is a whispered affirmation, breathed against his ear like a prayer.

“ _Ya lyublyu tebya,_ Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I planned on this being longer, but I kind of ran out of steam towards the end. I'm still satisfied with the end product, though.
> 
> (pretty sure that last sentence means "I love you" in Russian, but literally the more I use the internet to translate stuff the more paranoid I get that I'm going to piss off some Russians)


End file.
